Petropolis Beast Fighters
Petropolis Beast Fighters (ペトロポリスビーストファイターズ) is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Multisoft for the Arcades, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo Wii U. Compared to its predecessor Petropolis Fighters X, this game reverts back to a simple roster and bases its gameplay on Power Battlers Megamix. It was released in June 2014 in Japan and September 2014 overseas. An updated version titled Petropolis Beast Fighters TURBO (ペトロポリスビーストファイターズTURBO) was released in February 2015, including the six DLC characters and their respective stages. Plot In the events of Petro+, Thunder and the Garage Kids attempted to defeat World Red, the leader of the Mixed Marshals. Before World Red could even use the Infinity Diamond to unleash a powerful world-ending attack, Thunder transformed into a chimera and managed to break the Infinity Diamond, thus defeating the Mixed Marshals. Fast-forward to 18 years, Subaru Whisker and Dr. Von Gerbil were mining for a strange gem with incredible power, believing there is another that exists. They then find fragments of the Infinity Diamond, which were buried underground after the final battle against the Mixed Marshals ,and managed to reform it in order to begin their latest creation. Eventually, their project, titled Mugen, was complete and attempted to threaten the lives of the beastmen of Petro Islands. It is up to Thunder and his friends to stop this mysterious creature from terrorizing the world the same way the late Mixed Marshals did. This also caught the attention of Planet Gramm, where Tri and his brother/rival Tan put aside their differences and gather some fighters from Tan's home, the 2nd Dimension. Roster Veterans *Thunder Storminski *Julie Vixen *Fluff Cotton *Aaron Clawface *Rick Ogami *Walter McBlowhole *Chippy Nutcheeks *Tusk Woo Lee *Grace MacGryphon *Whirlwind Spinner *Shelly Squareshell *Soul Squareshell *Bolt Cinnastar *Selene Melodia *Sal Greenspike *Idris Lionheart *Charles Drafters *Bay Gale *Quinn Earlton *Crugg *Grove Frasier *Carla Fowl *Mars Stanford *Gul Darkshell *Monday Fernandez *Pryce Berg *Gloria Glass *Burrow Diggs *Li Jinhai *Quill Armorshell *Pixy Valor *Yoshino Kaneko *Specter Phantom *Tora Gold *Miné Crystals *Operetta *Bloom Insectos Newcomers *Blanc: A fluffy sheep-like creature from the planet Uul. She has an innocent appearance, but also carries strong power. *Langa: An elf-like being who lives in the planet Scorsh. She is a beautiful dancer with the ability to control flames. *Shirame: A cougar-like woman from the planet Veina. She is a contrast to Soul, being more quiet-minded. *Mel: An android built in the planet Karuih. He has the power to form weapons with items known as 'bioformes.' Final Boss *Mugen: The main antagonist of the game. A humanoid chimera created by Whisker and Dr. Gerbil with the reformed Infinity Diamond. With his power he can control the very fabric of time and turn it into an illusion for everyone. Now lusting for power, he aims to not only reshape worlds, but also the other dimensions. Mugen can create various illusions to try and attack his enemies. DLC *Ryuji Takamoto *Queen de Achi *Gopher Woodrow *Wendy Cross *Bosch Allerton *Maizen: A character based on a spirit from the Power Battlers series. Category:Petropolis Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:2.5D Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games